


Stay Gold

by DyingBeautyQ



Category: CROSS GENE, Winner (Band), f(x)
Genre: Asesino a sueldo AU, Eventualmente habrá smut, F/M, Fotógrafa aficionada AU, Friends to Lovers, Lenguaje Vulgar, M/M, Menciones de abuso psicológico, Menciones de asesinato, Más tags serán añadidos a medida que la historia avance., Violencia física
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyingBeautyQ/pseuds/DyingBeautyQ
Summary: Krystal y Taehyun llevan 9 años de amistad.





	1. Chapter 1

❝Qué se supone que haga cuando la mejor parte de mí siempre fuiste tú.❞

 

La luna llena iluminaba perfectamente las calles de la pequeña ciudad esa madrugada. Una figura femenina permanecía de pie a mitad de una terraza, contemplando con admiración el firmamento y en su mirada no parecía haber más que admiración, paz y esperanza. La brisa hizo volar su cabello y este cubrió su rostro. El chico que yacía cerca de ella, en un gran sofá, rió al verla batallar por quitar el cabello de su boca.

“Oh, Soojungie, realmente necesitas un corte.”

La castaña ladeó la cabeza y dio un par de pasos quedando frente al chico. “¿Cómo me llamaste, Taehyunie?” cuestionó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

El mayor rió y se incorporó en el sofá, dejando un espacio libre para que la muchacha se sentara junto a él. Así hizo ella y con su diestra revolvió el cabello de Taehyun.

“¡Oye!” La empujó hacia un lado entre risas de parte de ambos. “Arruinas mi apariencia.” Y comenzó a peinarse con los dedos.

Soojung siguió riendo y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro contrario. “Bebé llorón.”

Taehyun rió también y rodeó a su amiga con los brazos. Puso en blanco los ojos, ignorando sus palabras.

Observó a su alrededor con curiosidad, y tras unos segundos volvió su atención a la muchacha a su lado. “Krys… Recuerdo que en esta terraza solía haber más cosas. Más muebles y decoraciones.”

El semblante de la muchacha cambió, se oscureció, y tomó un par de segundos para mirar a su alrededor. Efectivamente, ese lugar solía tener más colores gracias a las decoraciones que su madre compraba. La pregunta era ¿Dónde habían ido?

“Creo que… han estado vendiendo algunas cosas.” Soojung se dio una pausa intentando encontrar las mejores palabras para explicar su situación. “No estamos pasando un buen momento. En lo absoluto.”

Taehyun solo la observó, en silencio, y asintió. No encontró apropiado decir algo más y ofrecerse a ayudar sería inútil siendo que él solo vivía del dinero de su trabajo en una tienda de conveniencia. Apenas podía sobrevivir con eso.

“Estaremos bien…” Ella sonrió. “Papá encontrará otro trabajo, mi hermana nos ayuda y… Sí. Todo estará bien.”

“Eso espero” Respondió él. “Siempre puedo sacar mi guitarra a pasear y mendigar unos cuantos won si lo necesitas.”

Krystal soltó una risita y asintió. El ambiente volvía a ser cálido entre ellos, después de todo no era tiempo de estar decaídos. “Seguro, recuerda presentar la canción que hiciste sobre la comida picante.”

Taehyun rió también. “Esa canción es una obra maestra, seguro saltaría a la fama si se la presento a alguna disquera.”

“Tu canción dice “Te odio, comida picante. Te odio, kimchi picante” por más de un minuto. Si la presentas van a denunciarte por traición a la patria.”

Taehyun soltó una carcajada. Krystal continuó provocándolo por algunos minutos hasta que Taehyun le propuso ir por su cámara y tomar unas fotos, desde la azotea tenían una vista privilegiada de la ciudad. Además de fotografiar la ciudad y el cielo, fotografió al rubio y ambos terminaron cantando a todo pulmón la canción de odio al kimchi picante.

+

El invierno estaba comenzando a hartar a Taehyun. El frío y la necesidad de traer grandes abrigos también. A Krystal le gustaba. Ver la nieve desde su ventana y las nubes grises en el cielo cuando llovía, por cierta razón, le brindaba una inmensa calma e inspiración. Taehyun odia salir cuando hace frío, cuando llueve, cuando nieva. Prefiere quedarse en su departamento envuelto en una manta escribiendo canciones, el ambiente melancólico siempre le ayudaba. Pero cuando Krystal llega a su puerta con su cámara colgando de su cuello y un paraguas en su mano ¿Cómo podría negarse?

Dieron un par de vueltas por el parque cerca de un mercado, aprovechando de tomar unas cuantas fotos a la nieve, a la gente que paseaba y a unos niños que jugaban a perseguirse entre los adultos. Cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer con más fuerza Taehyun corrió a la cafetería más cercana para refugiarse. Él llevaba el paraguas en mano, por lo que Krystal tuvo que correr bajo la lluvia hasta entrar a la cafetería.

“Bastardo.” Fue lo único que dijo a su amigo al entrar, antes de elegir una mesa y sentarse. Taehyun solo rió.

Un té, café negro, dos pastelitos y galletitas de mantequilla sería su pedido y, por supuesto, Taehyun pagaría.

“Es lo menos que puedo hacer tras dejarte, y tu hermosa cámara, bajo la lluvia”

“No juegues así otra vez.” Krystal sonaba seria, por su expresión cualquiera pensaría que la castaña estaba a punto de cometer homicidio y por alguna razón eso hacía a Taehyun sonreír ampliamente, como un niño.

Krystal siempre amó su sonrisa.

+

Esa noche Taehyun estaba comiendo algo de ramen. Era casi fin de mes, casi no tenía dinero ya, por lo que debía arreglárselas para sobrevivir con poco. Aunque nunca tenía suficiente y su departamento era un recordatorio constante de que debía conseguir un mejor trabajo o acabaría en la calle.

Los posters de artistas occidentales pegados a las paredes y las fotografías que colgaban del techo como decoración, regalos de Krystal, su guitarra sobre su sofá y las cientos de hojas sueltas en cada esquina, con nuevas y antiguas canciones, eran el único consuelo que tenía. Si volvía a casa jamás tendría eso. Jamás podría sentirse cómodo en esas cuatro paredes, nunca podría ser él mismo. Siempre estaría con él el recuerdo del padre que los abandonó y el hermano menor para el que nunca pudo ser un buen ejemplo. Los había dejado por un bien mayor. Porque estaba volviéndose loco en ese lugar y solo estaba haciendo daño a las personas que amaba.

Siempre que podía enviaba algo de dinero, siempre que podía enviaba una carta para saber de ellos. Sabía que estaban bien. Su madre tenía un buen trabajo y Donghyun siempre fue un buen chico, no la decepcionaría como él lo hizo. Taehyun sabía que ellos estaban mucho mejor sin él, sin el problemático hijo y hermano mayor que no hacía más que decepcionar a su pequeña familia.

A veces Donghyun no respondía sus cartas por meses. Por enojo, por tristeza, porque extrañaba a su hermano mayor y este le prohibía buscarlo. Los papeles se acumulaban en su escritorio y cuando intentaba responder solo terminaba rompiendo la hoja por furia. Su madre ocasionalmente respondía a las cartas cuando su hijo menor no podía, a veces solo enviaba una fotografía de Donhyun, de ella misma o de sus mascotas. Taehyun también enviaba fotos algunas veces, de los lugares que visitaba, de él mismo, de Krystal. Les contaba lo feliz que lo hacía esa chica amante de la fotografía y para su madre eso era suficiente. Se sentía menos agobiada, el saber que alguien podía hacerlo sentir feliz a pesar de lo que había pasado, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Quizás sería una buena idea escribirles ahora mismo.

+

Krystal estaba tratando de disfrutar sus últimos días de vacaciones. Pronto volvería a la realidad, a sus estudios y a la rutina que tanto odiaba. Volvería a ser Soojung, la simple estudiante de abogacía que solo vivía por hacer a sus padres sentirse orgullosos de ella. Jessica, su hermana mayor, la animaba a soportarlo y a disfrutar el tiempo libre que tenía haciendo lo que amaba. Si no lo hacía con ella, lo haría con Taehyun, como siempre. Pero ambos tenían trabajo que hacer y Krystal quedaba sola encerrada entre cuatro paredes que parecían no hacer nada más que sofocarla.

La habitación, decorada con fotografías, luces de colores y pósters, su pequeña guarida, parecía cada vez más pequeña alrededor de ella. Los libros sobre su escritorio le recordaban que solo le quedaban tres días. Se sentía desesperada por hacer algo, para así no sentir que había desperdiciado sus vacaciones, para no sentir que sus padres siempre tuvieron razón respecto a su amor por la fotografía.

La inspiración jamás llegó. Krystal sacó su cámara a pasear por su vecindario, buscando fotografiar personas o a la naturaleza, fotografiar el cielo, el invierno que no parecía querer irse y tapaba too de nieve, pero por alguna razón ese día cada foto estaba saliendo mal.

Esa tarde la castaña volvió frustrada a su hogar. Sus padres ya habían vuelto del trabajo y Jessica había avisado que no volvería a casa esa noche. Krystal no abandonó su habitación, no hasta que fue hora de la comida. El silencio en la mesa fue difícil de soportar y no comió mucho. Su padre estaba demasiado cansado como para decir algo, él solo quería terminar su comida, darse una ducha y dormir.

Después de la comida, Krystal se encontraba ayudando a su madre a recoger los platos y dejar limpio todo. “¿Puedo salir por unas horas?” Preguntó Krystal a su madre, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido. “¡Quiero ir a ver a Taehyun, solo eso!”

Su madre soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza. “Por supuesto que solo es eso, no estarás manteniendo un romance secreto con ese vago, ¿no es así?”

Krystal sonrió de vuelta. “¡Claro que no! Y no es un vago, tiene trabajo”

La mujer comenzó a asentir, suspirando. “Un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de conveniencia no es exactamente un buen trabajo.”

Krystal cambió la expresión en su rostro. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Si bien sabía que su madre tenía razón, no quería pensar en eso, no es como si Taehyun tuviera otra opción a este punto en su vida. “Sobrevive con eso, mamá. Es… más que suficiente.”

“Claro.” Dijo ella. No quería continuar con el asunto. Sabía que Taehyun era un buen chico. Lo conocía desde que estaba en la escuela y protegía a Krystal de los matones, a pesar de estar en diferentes grados él siempre había velado por la menor y la mujer apreciaba eso.

Al mirar el reloj que adornaba la pared cayó en cuenta de que estaba haciéndose demasiado tarde. “Bien, como Jessica no llegará esta noche, creo que está bien si te doy las porciones restantes. A Taehyun quizás le caería bien algo de comida real.”

Krystal se arregló mientras su madre colocaba la comida en un bowl, asegurándose de que quedara bien cerrado.

Esa noche Krystal y Taehyun tuvieron una pequeña cena acompañada de un poco de música de guitarra que el mismo Taehyun había compuesto. Taehyun estaba agradecido. Si no hubiera sido por Krystal y su familia no podría atreverse a continuar. Krystal era la que mantenía en su lugar sus piezas rotas.

+

Las clases volvieron a empezar, eso provocando que Krystal y Taehyun se vieran cada vez menos. En su primer año Taehyun siempre esperaba por ella a la hora de la salida. Ahora Krystal toma el autobús sola y jamás pasa por la tienda de conveniencia por su té favorito. De todas maneras, ella ahora tiene mucho por hacer. La universidad se ha vuelto más dura. No hay tiempo que perder.

Un mes pasa y Krystal no tiene idea de dónde demonios está Taehyun. Simplemente dejó de contactarse con ella, las visitas sorpresa de los fines de semana cesaron y tampoco contestaba al teléfono.

A mitad de semana, a la hora de salida de la universidad, Krystal decidió tomar otro autobús, el que la llevaría al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Taehyun. Con su botella de té verde en mano se sentó en el suelo y recargó su cabeza contra la pared… y esperó. El chico tendría que llegar a casa en algún momento y entonces tendría que tratar con una muy cansada y enojada Krystal. Tendría que ofrecer disculpas por haberla asustado y explicar sus razones para desaparecer tan abruptamente… Pero las horas avanzaron, comenzó a anochecer y el té verde comenzó a agotarse. Taehyun no se presentaba. El frío empeoraba y la castaña comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Su reloj marcaba las 09:45 de la noche cuando Jessica la llamó por teléfono, preguntándole dónde estaba. Krystal se explicó y le aseguró que solo esperaría hasta las 10 PM y después se dirigiría a casa. Sin embargo se quedó hasta las 10:20, con una pequeña esperanza de que llegaría. Finalmente dejó el lugar con un horrible sentimiento de angustia.

+

Jessica estaba acostada junto a Krystal en su cama. La menor no tenía apetito y se encerró en su habitación por un rato, deseando un poco de paz para pensar y tranquilizarse, pero nada funcionaba. Finalmente terminó dejando pasar a Jessica y acabaron metiéndose a la cama, Jessica mantenía a su hermana entre sus brazos con el propósito de hacerla sentir un poco mejor y apoyada.

“Quizás fue a ver a su familia, ¿no es que se mudaron a Busán?”

“Su familia es un tema muy importante. Me lo hubiera dicho.” Krystal no creería nada que no haya sido dicho por Taehyun. Le parecía imposible que Taehyun no le contara sobre cualquier viaje que quisiera hacer.

+

La siguiente semana volvió a visitar el departamento de Taehyun. Cada día que pasaba era inútil, no había señal del mayor. Su correo estaba amontonándose en la puerta y preguntar a los vecinos sería inútil, Taehyun jamás fue de relacionarse con demasiadas personas. Pero le parecía imposible que desapareciese de la faz de la tierra de esa manera y solo espero. Se apegó a su horario. Llegaba al departamento a las 7 y se iba a las 10. Había días en los que se iba más tarde y otros más temprano. Comenzó a dejarle pequeñas cartas y mensajes en la puerta con esperanzas de que el día que volviera pudiera leerlos.

Así pasó casi un mes más.

Krystal empezó a perder la esperanza. Había pasado dos meses sin él, sin una sola noticia. Llamar a su familia había sido inútil, sabían tanto como ella. La Sra. Nam estaba considerando alertar a la policía.

Esa noche Krystal se dirigió al departamento de Taehyun casi sin pensarlo. Ya se había vuelto su rutina, la que le quitaba horas de sueño y de estudio. Estaba empezando el año y estaba más desmotivada que nunca como para continuar. Si sus notas comenzaban a bajar no sabía que iba a hacer y ella misma era la única culpable. No tenía por qué visitarlo sin falta todos los días, pero deseaba hacerlo, porque tenía una ciega esperanza de que un día lo vería subir por esas escaleras y todo se sentiría en su lugar correspondiente otra vez cuando volviera a abrazarlo.

Todo se sentía mal, su corazón dolía.

Cuando vio la luz del departamento de Taehyun encendida, sin embargo, sintió como todo se detenía a su alrededor. No supo en que momento subió las escaleras, solo volvió en sí cuando estuvo parada en el marco de la puerta del departamento, estática, incapaz de dar un paso más ante la vista de Taehyun, quien se había desplomado en el suelo un metro más adelante.

Taehyun mantenía un arma de fuego en su mano, sujetándola como si se tratase del objeto más preciado que tenía. Le estaba apuntando. Había escuchado los pasos. Estuvo tan cerca de presionar el gatillo.

“Soojung…” Murmuró, con dificultad. Su expresión se suavizó y bajó el arma.

A Krystal se le hizo imposible no notar las manchas de sangre en su ropa y el improvisado vendaje en su abdomen hecho sobre su camisa.

“Taehyun…” Se sintió enferma repentinamente y se dejó caer al suelo, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2.  
“It hurts wanting somebody you can’t have. It’s worse to want somebody that you shouldn’t have.”

¿Por qué tenía un arma? ¿Por qué estaba manchado de sangre? ¿Y por qué la había apuntado con una pistola? Tras recuperarse del impacto ayudó a Taehyun a ponerse de pie, buscó algo de su ropa, vendas y algo para desinfectar su herida. Se lo llevó al baño dónde lo dejó asearse mientras ella le preparaba algo para comer. Obviamente, tras dos meses de ausencia de ese lugar, lo único bueno que quedaba eran los fideos instantáneos que el mayor solía comer. Antes de salir del lugar le avisó que iría a comprar algo fresco. En el camino a la tienda y de vuelta Krystal fue incapaz de borrar la imagen de Taehyun alzando un arma contra ella. ¿Y si no hubiera dudado? ¿Y si le hubiera disparado? ¿Habría sido capaz de hacerlo?  
¿Qué ha hecho estos dos meses en los que despareció?  
De vuelta en el departamento Krystal se preocupó de sacar la comida echada a perder y limpiar la mesa, el lavaplatos y la cocina. Comenzó a preparar algo de fideos, con carne y bastantes verduras. No le preocupaba gastar algo de su dinero en esa comida. Aunque los últimos meses hubiera ganado rencor contra Taehyun por haberla abandonado, no se sentía capaz de mantener esa posición sabiendo que el mayor estaba herido y el hecho de que tuviera un arma la hacía sospechar que no se trató de un simple accidente.  
Taehyun salió del cuarto de baño casi una hora después, se había cambiado de ropa y protegió su herida con un buen vendaje. Sentía que le debía una disculpa y una explicación a la muchacha, quien con completo desinterés empezó a cuidar de él a pesar de lo asustada que debía de estar, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Su vida fue un completo desastre los pasados meses. No quería que Krystal se involucrara en eso, no iba a terminar con la vida ajena de esa manera.  
“¿Cómo te sientes, Taehyun?”  
Krystal se veía tan pequeña en esa situación. Lo miraba directamente, pero en su mirada podía verse el miedo y los nervios. Las miles de preguntas que quería hacerle. Había notado que traía el arma en el bolsillo de su pantalón.  
“Me siento mejor. Gracias, Soojung.”  
Ella frunció el ceño ante el nombre que había usado. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante el gesto.

+9 años atrás+  
“¿Por qué no te gusta que ese nombre? Es el nombre que te pusieron tus padres”  
La pequeña Soojung frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. “Porque es aburrido. Cuando crezca seré una artista famosa y quiero un nombre que distinga.”  
Eso sacó una risita del mayor y asintió. Le sorprendía que una niña de 12 años tuviera su futuro planificado. “A mí me gusta. ¿Puedo llamarte de ambas maneras?”  
Krystal asintió, encantada porque a alguien más le gustara el nombre artístico que había elegido.  
“Hora de irnos.” Dijo el padre de Soojung mientras colgaba en su hombro la mochila de su hija. “¿Quién es él, cariño?”  
“¡Es mi amigo Taehyun!” Dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie.  
Taehyun también se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia ante el hombre. “Es un gusto conocerlo”  
Él sonrió e inclinó su cabeza también. “Gracias por quedarte con mi hija mientras me esperaba”  
“No hay de qué.” Él bajó la mirada hacia Krystal y le sonrió. “Fue lindo conocerte, Krystal.”  
Ella esbozó la sonrisa más grande posible al finalmente escuchar a alguien llamarla de esa manera. “¡Lo mismo digo, oppa!”  
Su padre rió ante el uso de tal honorífico con un chico que recién conocía y Taehyun sintió cierta vergüenza.  
Así se despidieron.  
Soojung dejó la escuela tomando la mano de su padre, feliz por haber ganado un amigo en su primer día en ese nuevo lugar. Taehyun se fue a casa solo, en silencio, pensando en su nueva amiga quien resultaba ser tres años menor. Esa niña no tenía una imagen mala de él, al ser nueva en esa escuela ella no tenía idea de lo que habían sido los últimos años en ese lugar y temía que con el pasar de los días sus padres le prohibieran juntarse con él.  
Eventualmente eso sucedió. Los señores Jung no querían que su hija aprendiera malas costumbres, menos de un Iljin, y le pidieron que no se juntara más con ese muchacho. Sin embargo, Soojung nunca creyó que ese fuera el caso. Taehyun siempre fue muy bueno con ella y la cuidó de los demás niños que la molestaban por ser nueva. ¿Por qué debería abandonar a alguien que no había sido nada más que amable con ella? Y a pesar de los regaños de sus padres, ella nunca dejó de hablarle.

+++

Mientras Taehyun comía, Krystal aprovechó para llamar a su hogar, avisándoles que todo estaba bien y que el rubio había vuelto. No dio muchos detalles y solo les informó que no llegaría para cenar. Se sentía un poco más tranquila viendo a Taehyun comer. Quería creer que el chico seguía siendo el mismo, comiendo con entusiasmo la carne y los fideos y no con tanto entusiasmo las verduras, mas el arma que yacía sobre la mesa le recordaba que algo había pasado, que su Taehyun ya no era el mismo y temía que jamás volvería a serlo.  
“¿Por qué desapareciste, Taehyun?” Pregunto ella, después de unos largos minutos de silencio tras haber terminado la comida. Él alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la contraria. Krystal deseaba poder descifrar lo que sus ojos querían decir, pero ya no era sencillo y se negaba a creer que lo que veía en ellos era desconfianza. No después de tantos años. “Creo que merezco una explicación, soy tu mejor amiga.”  
“Lo eres” Comenzó él. “Y por eso creo que será mejor el dejarte fuera de esto.”  
No podía creerlo. De verdad… no quería confiar en ella. “¿Acaso es algo malo? ¿Es por eso que estás herido?”  
“Eso no te concierne. Ni siquiera debías estar aquí, es tarde y hace frío” Respiró hondo, levantándose de la mesa. “Gracias por la comida, pero creo que lo mejor será que te vayas, Soojung.”  
Krystal inhaló y exhaló, estaba buscando una respuesta que no podía encontrar en su propia cabeza. “Vine acá cada día desde que noté tu ausencia. Te esperé por horas, te busqué por todos lados, hice llamadas a todos quienes pudieran saber algo de ti y tu madre casi pone una denuncia, todo cuando pude estar haciendo mi propia vida o estudiando, arriesgué mi futuro y el respeto que me tiene mi familia. ¿Todo esto por un simple Gracias por la comida? No lo creo.”  
La expresión del rubio cambió, se suavizó y volvió la mirada al arma de fuego sobre la mesa. Su mejor amiga, la única que había estado ahí para él, quien había esperado fielmente a su regreso a casa necesitaba una respuesta. Quería dársela. Pero al mismo tiempo, temía arrepentirse más tarde. ¿Qué haría si la perdía? ¿Qué sucedería si era completamente sincero esta vez?  
“No hay manera simple de decir esto. Solo lo diré” Hizo una pausa y tomó un poco de aire. “Asesiné a alguien por algo de dinero. Ahora me buscan porque-- creo que se trataba de un tipo importante.” Cerró los ojos y tragó un poco de saliva, esperando algún tipo de interrupción. Gritos, golpes. No esperaba completo silencio. Lo estaba aterrando, lo callado que estaba todo en ese lugar. “La herida sucedió hace dos días, yo… estaba en Incheon.”  
Krystal no podía y no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Las palabras del mayor habían hecho que todo pensamiento lógico se desvaneciera de su cabeza. Por más que quería pensar en que decir, no podía ordenar sus palabras y hacerlas tener sentido. Sentía rabia, tristeza, miedo de la persona que fue su único apoyo por años. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora?  
“Soojung” La miró. “Necesito irme de Hanam. Si me quedo por demasiado tiempo, me encontrarán. Te encontrarán y te lastimarán. Sé que entiendes que no puedo dejar que eso pase.”  
Ella solo lo miró, frustrada, sintiéndose atada de manos, porque realmente no podía hacer nada. Era solo una patética adulta joven que ni siquiera disfrutaba su propia vida. Lo único que la mantenía de pie era el hombre frente a ella que ahora le anunciaba que la abandonaría solo para asegurar su bienestar. No tenía la fuerza como para decir que iría con él pero tampoco se sentía capaz de dejarlo ir y fingir que los nueve años que vivieron juntos fueron solo un sueño. ¿Cómo podría soportar una realidad sin él?

+

Después de que Krystal dejó de responder, Taehyun creyó que la chica merecía un descanso y bastante tiempo para procesar la nueva información que le había dado. La llevó a su habitación y la recostó en su antigua cama. Encogiéndose en posición fetal, Krystal se aferró a la manta que le fue entregada y no se movió de ese lugar. Mientras, Taehyun se aseguró de llamar a Jessica y hacerle saber que su hermana pequeña no volvería a casa esa noche. Jessica casi amenaza con poner una denuncia, preguntándole como podría estar tranquila sabiendo que su hermana estaba en casa de un tipo que la había abandonado como si nada, asegurando que todo le parecía muy raro, casi como un secuestro. Taehyun tranquilizó a la mayor antes de que llegara más lejos. Prometió que estaría bien.  
Siempre la cuidaría. Encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

+7 años atrás+  
Esa tarde era especial. Era la primera vez que Krystal estaría en casa de los Nam. Ellos querían hacer a la muchacha sentirse bienvenida y con sus limitados recursos prepararon una comida especial para esa tarde. Nada de picante, como dijo Taehyun específicamente, pues a Krystal no le gustaba. Era raro que a una coreana no le gustara el picante, pero a Taehyun no le extrañaba. Nada en ella era común de un coreano, ni siquiera sus gustos en la comida. Krystal realmente había tenido un gran impacto en él. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que se conocieron, Taehyun estaba cerca de terminar la escuela secundaria, mientras Krystal acababa de cumplir los catorce años. Muchos no entendían como una amistad con tantos años de diferencia podía funcionar de esa manera, muchos pensaron que la castaña terminaría apartándose del mayor ya fuera por culpa de los rumores o por la diferencia de edad, que su relación terminaría tan fácilmente como comenzó, pero no fue así.  
La señora Nam amaba ver a su hijo tan feliz.  
Las sopas y acompañamientos que la Sra. Nam hizo cayeron de maravilla a tan fría tarde de invierno. Krystal fue capaz de conocer a Donghyun, quien en ese entonces solo tenía 10 años, y a su madre. Les agradó mucho. Taehyun no podía quedarse callado sobre cuán inteligente y talentosa era Krystal y ella hacía lo mismo sobre su amigo.  
Con el pasar del tiempo las visitas de Krystal se volvieron semanales, ella parecía ser una más de los Nam, llevándose de maravilla con toda la familia. Siempre encontraba algo de lo que hablar con ellos, podía hablar de arte con la abuela y madre de Taehyun, podía ver películas y hablar sobre ellas con Donghyun, podía disfrutar de la música de Taehyun. Podía sentirse libre del ambiente frío y perfeccionista de su propio hogar y llegar a un lugar donde podía hablar y ser escuchada y ser capaz de compartir una comida en una mesa llena, sin silencios tortuosos ni charlas sobre negocios.  
Krystal solía tomar muchas fotografías en sus tardes con los Nam, guardando muchas de estas en sus carpetas y obsequiándolas a Taehyun. Tenían muchos recuerdos de esos días de ensueño, días que tristemente desaparecieron con el pasar del tiempo. Días que siempre estarían en sus memorias y siempre atesorará. 

+++

Krystal abrió los ojos lentamente cuando el ruido de los vehículos dejó de escucharse. Definitivamente era más de media noche. Se había quedado dormida en algún momento. Estaba soñando con personas corriendo entre las sombras con armas de fuego en las manos y persecuciones que nunca terminaban. Había muerte y sangre, pero las personas seguían corriendo, persiguiendo a alguien más, nunca llegaban a un final, siempre había un criminal más que perseguir y Taehyun era uno de ellos. Krystal solo era una espectadora, incapaz de mover sus extremidades y hacer algo ante tal escena. No podía ayudar, tampoco podía empeorar las cosas. Mantenía una posición neutra, mirando todo desde las alturas. Krystal temía que las cosas terminaran así. Se sentía aterrada de continuar con la vida sin Taehyun y un día ver en las noticias que había sido atrapado. No podría hacer nada entonces, Taehyun será un extraño, tan solo un recuerdo, un mal recuerdo. Un criminal más.  
“Hola, bella durmiente” Taehyun habló en voz baja, sentándose a un lado de ella en la cama. “Lo siento, ¿te desperté con el ruido?”  
“¿Ruido?” Susurró ella, mirando a Taehyun con los ojos entrecerrados aún.  
Él asintió. Con el dorso de su mano acarició la mejilla de la chica, entregándole una dulce sonrisa. “Estaba moviendo y empacando algunas cosas”  
Estaba preparándose para irse. Realmente planeaba dejarla lo más rápido que pudiera.  
“Taehyun…“ Comenzó ella, desesperada estaba buscando una manera de hacerlo cambiar de parecer, pero de su garganta no salía sonido alguno. No sabía cómo empezar ni cómo terminar. Le rogaba con la mirada que desistiera, que se quedara con ella.  
Él suspiró y se acostó de costado junto a ella. La observó en silenció y forzó una sonrisa, más rápidamente apretó los labios y formó una mueca.  
Así se mantuvieron por un momento, únicamente mirándose a los ojos. Intentando comunicarse solo de esa manera. La situación era más que ellos, los superaba en sobremanera. Y ninguno se atrevería a hablar, a comenzar tan temida pero inevitable conversación.  
Krystal comenzó a llorar. Trató de evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que su garganta dolía por el nudo que trataba de reprimir. Pero eso y el dolor en su pecho fueron más. Algo incapaz de soportar.  
Taehyun automáticamente la socorrió. La tomó entre sus brazos y le permitió llorar contra su ropa. Lo mataba saber que él era quien provocaba su llanto y que no podía arreglarlo porque ya no era una discusión de niños, no era como cuando intentaba evitarla porque su depresión estaba hundiéndolo otra vez, algo que podría ser solucionado un par de semanas después. Esta vez solo podía quedarse en silencio y acariciar su cabeza suavemente, rogando internamente que fuera capaz de entenderlo.  
El reloj marcaba más de las 3 AM cuando las lágrimas cesaron. Lloró por más de media hora, desconsolada y cada minuto estaba destrozando a Taehyun. Krystal no podía culparlo, quería, pero ella sabía que eso era incorrecto. Ninguno podía apuntar con el dedo y echar culpas a otros. Ambos estaban sufriendo, ambos estaban caminando por un terreno peligroso, traicionero.  
Si tan solo huir fuera una opción, pensó Krystal. Si tan solo pudieran tomar sus cosas e irse tan lejos que jamás tendrían que rendir cuentas con Hanam ni su gente otra vez. La idea parecía tan fácil pero tan inalcanzable al mismo tiempo.  
“¿Cuándo te irás?” Preguntó ella cuando pudo componerse.  
“Planeaba irme hoy” Respondió él inmediatamente. “Quería tomar algunas de mis cosas importantes y largarme tan rápido como llegué” Seguía acariciando la cabeza de la menor, era automático en él. Y a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. “Ahora… no estoy seguro de querer dejar este lugar”  
Krystal no respondió.  
“No voy a perdonarme el dejarte sola”  
Ella se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacerse presente nuevamente. Bostezó y Taehyun lo notó y sonriendo la animó a descansar, porque no la dejaría esa noche. Estaría ahí cuando despertara.  
Krystal se quedó dormida, pensando en todas sus opciones. Considerando realmente irse con él. Su madre estaría muy decepcionada de su hija menor, quien prefirió a un vago en vez de su futuro. Quien fue egoísta y no pudo ver más allá de sus narices, no tuvo una visión más amplia. Su padre no la perdonaría. Su hija, quien no podía pensar racionalmente, solo le interesaba una carrera sin futuro y un chico que conseguiría que la mataran. Una chica caprichosa e incapaz de pensar en su familia.  
Los iba a dejar por un chico que siempre había estado para ella. Un chico que por nueve años supo ser su mejor amigo, su compañero, la única persona además de su hermana con la que podía tener una conversación real, con la que podía pasar más de cinco minutos en completa comodidad. Un chico que depositó su confianza en ella ciegamente y la cuidó tan bien como ella cuidó de él.  
Si tenía que dejar su hogar para atreverse a vivir de verdad, iba a hacerlo. Así eso significara, ahora más que nunca, la muerte.

Al día siguiente Krystal despertó con la dulce voz de Taehyun cantándole al oído. Podía reconocer esa canción. Una canción especial que Taehyun había creado hace ya dos años. Una canción que hablaba de ella. Una de las tantas que había compuesto en el pasar de los años. Una con las que Taehyun se pudo dar el lujo de no convertirla en una depresiva pieza musical. Ya no tenía muchas canciones así, canciones que hablaran sobre la felicidad o del amor.  
“Llegarás muy tarde a la universidad, Soojungie” Susurró él, con una sonrisa burlona por el uso del apodo.  
Haciendo puchero ella asintió y cerró los ojos una vez más. No le importaba tanto. Sus padres posiblemente le gritarían por perder el día, pero eso no la asustaba. “Quiero quedarme así un poco más”  
Taehyun asintió y siguió manteniéndola entre sus brazos. “La señora Jung va a culparme de que su hija no se convierta en la más exitosa abogada de la República de Corea”  
Krystal bufó. “No iba a convertirme en abogada de todas maneras”  
Él entonces guardó silencio y negó con la cabeza. “Deberías hacerlo. Deberías tener un futuro, un buen futuro”  
Ella lo interrumpió rápidamente. “No quiero tener un futuro si no estás en él”  
“Krystal… No—“  
Krystal lo interrumpió otra vez y separándose volvió a argumentar, alzando un poco más la voz esta vez. “No puedo abandonarte y fingir que nada pasó y continuar con mi patética vida completamente sola.” Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, tal como la noche anterior. Estaba haciendo lo posible por no desmoronarse. “¿Tú podrías abandonarme de esa manera? ¿Vamos a fingir que los 9 años que vivimos juntos no existieron?” ¿Me harás olvidar casi mitad de mi vida?”  
Taehyun estaba sin habla. Su cabeza era un desastre, porque sabía que no podía responder positivamente a tales preguntas. Jamás podría dejarla, todo en él se negaba a hacerlo. Sin embargo, también era cierto que sería lo mejor para ella. ¿Por qué no podía entender que todo lo que hacía era con el fin de protegerla? Él se había convertido en un asesino, había abandonado todo valor y principio por algo de dinero y ahora era perseguido por mercenarios con mucha más experiencia que él. Gente que no dudaría en asesinar a Krystal, a su familia, a cualquiera que se le acercara, todo con tal de llegar a él.  
Finalmente, Taehyun negó lentamente con la cabeza. Se sentó en la cama y mantuvo la mirada fija en sus pies, que eran cubiertos por la manta en la que estaban envueltos. Llevó sus dos manos a su nuca y entre sus dedos sujetó su cabello y tiró de las hebras hasta que doliera. “No sé si entiendas lo que huir significaría”  
Krystal tragó saliva.  
“Significaría irnos de Hanam y perder el contacto con todos los que alguna vez conocimos. Significaría también el no tener un hogar fijo y vivir con miedo de ser asesinado cada día”  
Ella asintió y no se echó atrás a sabiendas de que tal decisión podría acabar con su vida y si algo salía mal, con la de su familia también. “Esas… son las mejores probabilidades que he tenido desde que tengo 15 años”  
“¿Por qué querrías abandonar todo e irte conmigo? Ni siquiera tengo dinero suficiente en este momento, no puedo ofrecerte nada mejor de lo que tienes ahora”  
Krystal se mantuvo en silencio un momento y se incorporó en la cama. Suspiró. Es cierto, él no podía darle muchas cosas materiales. Cosas que tenía en su hogar, con su familia. Que cualquier otro hombre con una carrera y un buen trabajo podrían darle.  
Taehyun le daba algo mejor. Le daba libertad para ser ella misma, le daba su confianza y su amistad. Le daba su amor, todo el cariño que era capaz de darle. Le daba felicidad.  
“Creía que… eso era bastante obvio” Respondió finalmente. “Lo que siento, lo que me produces… Eso es más valioso que cualquier joya jamás podrá serlo”  
Él le daba más de lo que cualquier hombre en todo el mundo podría darle.  
Taehyun la miró y su expresión cambió. No. Se sintió aterrado en el momento que la idea cruzó su cabeza.  
Él no era bueno, jamás lo fue y sus pocas esperanzas de alguna vez serlo lo obligaban a contenerse cada vez que la idea de tener una vida junto a alguien cruzaba su cabeza. No podía ser bueno para nadie, mucho menos para ella.  
“Krystal… No deberías…”  
La castaña negó con la cabeza. “¿Qué? ¿Intentarás convencerme de que estoy mal? ¿Me dirás que deje de sentir esto? Porque ambos sabemos que no va a funcionar”  
Taehyun cubrió su rostro con las manos y gruñó en frustración.  
“No planeaba decírtelo en una situación así.” Krystal soltó una risa sin ganas, amarga. “Quería hacerlo de una manera menos… precipitada, menos forzada”  
“Krystal, voy a arruinar tu vida” Dejó sus manos juntas sobre su regazo y la miró. Pudo ver que el semblante de la menor se oscureció y comenzó a apretar sus labios. Sabía que la estaba lastimando, como también sabía que evitar cualquier desgracia sería lo correcto. No podía darse el lujo de arruinar a más personas. “Si lo hago, no podré perdonarme”  
Ella quería acercarse a Taehyun, abrazarlo y hacerlo comprender que lo quería y estaba dispuesta a tomar el riesgo. No sentía la confianza suficiente para hacer tal cosa. En vez de eso, solo se mantuvo en silencio y negó con la cabeza. Según ella, Taehyun nunca le haría daño al nivel de arruinar su vida. Las pocas veces que la había lastimado las superaron, supieron perdonarse y avanzaron y nada podía asegurar que las próximas veces serían diferentes.  
“Si no me dejas ir contigo arruinarás mi vida”  
Una pareja se hubiera besado en ese momento. Un par de amigos quizás no planearían huir juntos, arriesgándose a la muerte y a la destrucción de vidas humanas ajenas. Ellos no eran ni uno ni lo otro. Se sentían en el limbo, perdidos y confundidos. Sabían que estaban jodidos, aunque tenían esperanzas, ilusas esperanzas de poder avanzar y tener un final feliz. Solo se miraron por un par de minutos más, entregándose sonrisas y miradas llenas de incertidumbre.  
Entre una mueca y una pequeña sonrisa, Taehyun asintió.  
Por supuesto, momentos después ambos se levantaron y decidieron preparar algo de comer. Krystal se dio una ducha y se vistió con algo de Taehyun por ese día. Una camisa que le quedaba grande, sus propios pantalones y un abrigo negro que llegaba más allá de sus caderas. Salió para comprar algo para el desayuno y Taehyun se duchó mientras la menor volvía.  
Desayunaron kimbap esa mañana, aunque inicialmente Taehyun se negó a probar el kimchi que Krystal había comprado como acompañante para la comida, descubrió que no estaba tan mal y fue de los dos el que más comió del apetitoso alimento. “Nunca otra vez” dijo una vez que hubo terminado. Krystal solo rió. Tras terminar con su comida y guardar lo que quedara en el refrigerador, ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña sala del departamento y se sentaron en el suelo uno frente al otro. Las paredes blancas, infestadas de posters e imágenes de diferentes artistas y fotografías tomadas y obsequiadas por Krystal a Taehyun le parecían tan extrañas de volver a ver. Después de dos meses fuera de su departamento se sentía extraño. El hombre no quería aceptar que había cambiado.  
Krystal lo miró y ladeó la cabeza, manteniéndose así por un rato. Quería saber qué era lo que pensaba, quería ayudarlo y evitar que se sintiera culpable por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho mientras estuvo lejos, pero no podía excusarlo ni decirle mentiras para lograr su propósito.  
Comenzó a preguntarle diferentes cosas, bastante simples. Cómo había pagado el departamento mientras estaba lejos, por qué lo había hecho y dónde exactamente había estado. Taehyun respondió sus preguntas con tranquilidad, como era habitual en él. Después de eso fue por su guitarra y comenzó a tocar y cantar. Krystal, como siempre su fan número uno, aplaudió y lo animó. Inventó un fanchant en el momento para cada canción que Taehyun tocaba. Siempre lo hacía, nunca los recordaba y cada vez inventaba uno nuevo.  
Les gustaba perder el tiempo así. Ahora más que nunca lo necesitaban, antes de tener que volver a la vida real. A comenzar una nueva etapa en sus vidas.  
Estaban ignorando sus responsabilidades esa tarde, ignoraban sus sentimientos y evitaban pensar en lo que tendrían que enfrentar más tarde ese mismo día.  
Las paredes blancas que los envolvían, los sofás gastados en los que estaban sentados, el frío piso de baldosas de color beige y las decoraciones simples que daban vida a ese lugar, como plantas y fotografías y pósters. Abandonarían ese lugar, donde vivieron tantas cosas y crearon tantas memorias.  
Más tarde ese día Taehyun acompañó a Krystal hasta su casa, como había hecho muchas veces en el pasado. Aunque estaba vez fue diferente. Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron tomados de la mano y solo hablaron sobre su huida. Taehyun prometió que iría la mañana siguiente por ella y la ayudaría con sus cosas. Le sugirió preparar solo una maleta. No tenían auto ni manera de conseguir uno, el dinero que tenían sería para rentar algún edificio en la ciudad a la que decidieran ir, no podían llevar demasiado. Y todo sonaba tan fácil cuando lo decían de esa manera, casi como si todo fuera un juego.

Jessica estaba bajo el pórtico de su casa, esperando a su hermana. Y en el momento en el que la vio caminar en dirección al edificio en vez de felicidad solo sintió ira, especialmente dirigida hacia Taehyun. Ignoró completamente el hecho de que iban tomados de las manos o la sonrisa en los labios de Krystal.  
“¡Maldito bastardo deja a mi hermana!” Gritó acercándose a ellos. “¡Y no se te ocurra volver a aparecer por acá o te voy a asesinar!”  
Taehyun quiso reír, nunca la había visto perder los estribos de esa manera, sin embargo se contuvo y mantuvo una expresión seria. “Noona, déjame explicarte”  
“¡Nada de noona! ¡¡Estuve a punto de llamar a la maldita policía!!”  
Krystal suspiró, asintió y terminó el enlace de sus dedos con los de Taehyun. “Estoy a salvo, Jessica. Un poco cansada por el viaje en transporte público, pero a salvo”  
“Oh, sí, tú estás a salvo. Papá te reportó desaparecida a la policía apenas llegó a casa pero le dijeron que no era suficiente tiempo para considerar el caso. Mamá casi se rinde ante la histeria y yo llevo más de una hora esperándote aquí en el frío. Maldita sea”  
La rapidez con la que hablaba hizo que Krystal esbozara una sonrisa, perdiendo su batalla interna que tenía contra las ganas de reír.  
“Noona, ¿no confías en mí? Jamás le haría algo tan macabro como para que se deba involucrar la policía” Mentiroso. Vas a arrebatársela a su familia. Le dijo su pequeña voz interior. Decidió ignorarla por ahora.  
“No confío en alguien que desaparece por poco más de dos meses, reaparece mágicamente un día y se roba a mi hermana por todo un día. Ni siquiera fue a sus clases en la universidad”  
Krystal negó con la cabeza y determinada a finalizar la absurda discusión, recurrió a su última alternativa. “Unnie, por favor. Incluso me trajo a casa para asegurarse que llegara bien, ¿no puedes perdonarlo?” Hizo puchero.  
Su aegyo era algo que siempre la ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería, en especial con Jessica. Y esta no sería la excepción. Jessica sabía cuánto odiaba su hermana menor el actuar lindamente, sabía que debía estar desesperada como para recurrir a eso, así que lo dejó pasar.  
“Entra a casa antes de que me arrepienta. ¡Y tú no vuelvas a llevártela así como así!”  
Taehyun asintió y con un “Está bien, noona” dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.  
Jessica corrió al pórtico otra vez. Taehyun volteó y con la mano se despidió de Krystal. Ella hizo lo mismo. Jessica le gritó desde la puerta de la casa que se apresurara y corrió hasta la entrada de su hogar.  
Era la puesta de sol. Hanam comenzaba a oscurecerse. Taehyun en la parada del autobús se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto al permitir que la menor lo acompañara. No importaba cuanto la quisiera, no dejaba de dudar. Sin embargo ya era tarde para eso. Se había dejado llevar por lo que su corazón deseaba y de ninguna manera iba a negarse esa oportunidad.

Después de cenar y excusarse con su familia, explicando por qué no había vuelto a casa hasta ese momento, Krystal se dirigió a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama un momento. Quería descansar, quería pensar y más importante quería empacar. Su hermana sin embargo, entró al cuarto sin pedir permiso ni disculpas. Estaba molesta, quería gritarle, pero ya había escuchado sus razones en la cena. ¿Qué más podía pedirle? ¿Qué se arrodillara frente a ella y suplicara le perdonase la vida?  
“Fue algo muy estúpido el perder un día de clases por estar con el chico que te abandonó” Fue lo primero que dijo.  
Krystal por supuesto no lo tomó bien. “Si vas a insultarme por querer vivir un poco de vez en cuando, no necesito eso. Por favor vete”.  
Jessica negó con la cabeza. “Eres mucho más inteligente que esto, Soojung. ¿De verdad te arriesgarías a perder todo por un simple chico?”  
Krystal se incorporó en la cama, sujetándose con sus manos sobre el colchón. La miró sin demostrar emociones. Sus palabras estaban siendo más profundas de lo que ella misma creía. ”No es un simple chico. Es Taehyun”  
“¡No me importaría si fuera el mismo rey de China! ¡No puedes echar a la borda tu vida por alguien que no daría nada por ti!”  
“¡¿Y tú como lo sabes?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces bien!” Estaba alzando la voz.  
Jessica estaba sorprendida. Su hermana jamás le había faltado al respeto así. Razón por la que se mantuvo en silencio un momento y luego volvió a hablar más tranquilamente. “Quiero decir que… no puedes confiar en nadie a menos que se trate de tu familia. Porque no importa cuánto conozcas a alguien, nunca sabes cuándo te darán la espalda. Tu familia jamás te traicionaría. Un chico que conoces desde hace unos años y se convierte en tu primer amor fácilmente podría traicionarte sin importar qué”  
“Dices que porque es el primer chico que me gusta entonces no puedo fiarme de él. ¿Dices que porque me gusta solo estoy actuando irresponsablemente?”  
Jessica asintió.  
La menor bufó y negó con la cabeza. “Quizás no me creas esto, pero hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser la niña que dejaría todo por un simple enamoramiento. Si lo hiciera… sería por algo más fuerte. Algo más importante que algo que podría durar unos cuantos meses y después dejarme destrozada”  
Jessica respiró hondo, puso una mano en su cabeza y se despeinó, estaba frustrada porque su hermana simplemente no escucharía. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí para responder pacíficamente. “Voy a confiar en ti. Y espero no ser decepcionada, ¿sí?”  
Krystal sonrió y asintió. “Unnie, ¿Cuándo te he decepcionado?” Ladeó la cabeza, mirándola fijamente con esa misma sonrisa en sus labios.  
La mayor soltó una risa, ante el repentino ataque de aegyo otra vez. “De acuerdo, sí, lo acepto. Eres incluso más tranquila que yo cuando era joven” Suspiró. “Sé que harás bien”


	3. Chapter 3

“We might be hollow, but we’re brave” – 400 Lux, Lorde  
Esa noche, cuando todos fueron a dormir, Krystal comenzó a empacar sus cosas, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Entre su ropa guardó fotografías, su cámara y sus libros y revistas favoritas. Terminó dejando fuera un par de abrigos que definitivamente necesitaría, todo por poder guardar todos sus recuerdos y posesiones más preciadas. Solo guardó un par de zapatos, que junto a los que usaría la mañana siguiente, serían los únicos que tendría. Eligió un bolso de mano en el que metió joyas y cosas pequeñas como un pin que Taehyun le había regalado años atrás.  
"Solo cosas importantes" se repetía, y así fue como terminó teniendo más libros, fotografías y recuerdos que ropa en su maleta. Fue inevitable que comenzara a llorar mientras veía sus posesiones y recordaba todo lo que vivió con su familia. Jessica tenía razón, la familia sería lo único que nunca la dejaría sola. Y con el pasar de los años Taehyun también llegó a convertirse en su familia. Ya fuera como amigo o como su pareja, siempre sería su familia. Vivir sin él la mataría, vivir sin él sería condenarla al peor de los castigos; obligarla a vivir una vida que jamás quiso fuera suya.  
Nadie la entendía cuando intentaba expresar su sentir. Para todos era tan normal ser uno más del montón, tener una vida que nunca desearon y aceptar que sus sueños fueran destruidos. Vivían felices, sin tener voz ni voto sobre sus propias vidas ni sobre familias. ¿Qué haces cuando tu vida se convierte en rutina? Para ellos todo estaría bien siempre y cuando llevaran comida a sus mesas y pudieran llenarse los bolsillos con dinero que no podía darles nada más que cosas materiales, que ni por un segundo clamarían el dolor de tener una vida que odiaban, sin sueños ni esperanzas ni nada más allá. Nadie se atrevía a ver más lejos. Todos estaban felices con una vida conformista.  
Ella no podía ser eso. Estuvo tan cerca de convertirse en Jung Soojung, una patética abogada, que se casaría con un chico que jamás amaría, porque estaría tan vacío como todos a su alrededor.  
No le importaba arrojar una posible vida así por la borda, como dijo su hermana, por un chico que en un par de horas podía darle lo que semanas de trabajo duro y salidas a restaurantes lujosos y ropa de marca jamás le darían.  
Felicidad, estabilidad, amor y libertad. Nada de eso podía ser comprado con dinero.

 

La mañana siguiente a las 6 AM todos se levantaron temprano, como era de costumbre. Siempre los primeros en irse eran los señores Jung, cada quien se iba de casa a más tardar a las 6:30 a sus respectivos trabajos. Eso dejaba a las hermanas Jung solas hasta las 7 AM, hora en la que Jessica siempre decía "Me iré si no quiero llegar tarde", Krystal fingía una risa mientras bebía un poco de su taza de té y entonces todo el hogar quedaba en silencio. El único sonido que acompañaba a la menor era el de los autos pasar por su calle, que de todas maneras no era muy transitada. Técnicamente, Krystal tenía un poco de paz ese momento en la mañana, hasta que a las 8 AM debía prepararse para ir a la universidad. Esa mañana era diferente. Esa mañana Krystal se quedó en pijama y comenzó a recorrer su casa, admirando cada cuadro colgado en la pared y cada planta decorando alguna esquina y las pinturas colgando de las paredes, idea de su madre. El color café de las paredes de cemento y el piso de baldosas de mármol del primer piso y los baños. La habitación de su hermana mayor, que era muy simple a diferencia suya, con las paredes rojas y una pequeña alfombra que cubría la zona de la cama. Tenía un cuadro de un paisaje con casas antiguas y todo en su escritorio estaba muy ordenado, a diferencia de ella quien siempre hacía gran desastre entre sus notas y sus libros de texto. La habitación de sus padres no era tan diferente, tenían más cuadros, el doble de muebles y las paredes de color gris. Una gran alfombra blanca, siempre impecable y sus mesitas de noche dónde cada uno guardaba sus pequeños secretos.  
Extrañaría la gran alfombra azul que cubría el piso de su habitación, dónde amaba dejarse caer y descansar durante los días de verano. Las paredes azules de su cuarto dónde ya no habían fotos. Todas las fotografías ahora estaban en su maleta. Dejó su cama hecha y procedió a vestirse. Pantalones negros, camiseta blanca y blusa celeste y un gran abrigo gris que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, sus zapatos más cómodos y simples, cafés y una bufanda blanca. Eso sería todo. Lo demás Bajó su maleta hasta la sala de estar y dedicó su tiempo a lavar los trastes y guardar todo en su lugar respectivo.  
De entre sus libretas en su maleta sacó una hoja y un lápiz y escribió, calcó sus sentimientos al papel lo mejor que pudo. Para ellos no sería suficiente, pero era lo que podía ofrecerles. Sin embargo, quería dejar de creer que estaba huyendo sin siquiera darles una explicación. Sabía que nunca se lo perdonarían.

El timbre sonó y Taehyun se hizo presente al otro lado de la puerta. Con una sonrisa en sus labios y extendiendo una mano hacia ella, Krystal pudo saber que todo estaría bien.

 

+5 años atrás+  
"Siempre creí que te gustaba Mihyeon" Taehyun frunció el entrecejo y así Krystal supo que el hombre frente a ella no tenía idea sobre quién estaban hablando ahora. "La chica más baja que yo, ya sabes, por dos centímetros. Rubia y bonita-" Él seguía sin poder recordar a la susodicha. Krystal comenzó a reír y negó con la cabeza. "No tienes caso. ¡A ella le gustabas mucho! De hecho todavía me pregunta por ti"  
Taehyun alzó las cejas y sus manos, pidiendo que se detuviera. "¡Woho! Alto al fuego, señorita Jung. Si no la recuerdo por qué le darías información sobre mí--"  
"¡Porque está flechada! Fuiste cruel. Terminaste tus estudios y jamás volviste a hablarle" Tomó con su puño unos cuantos dulces, similares a M&M, del bowl que se encontraba entre ellos y se los lanzó.  
Taehyun con una sobreactuada reacción, dio un saltito de su lugar en el suelo y dejó caer su espalda en la alfombra azul. "¿Dices que fui cruel? Solo recuerdo a una chica de esa escuela que se atrevía a hablarme además de ti y era una demente. Me ordenaba que dejara de hablarte porque la ponía celosa"  
Krystal alzó una ceja y se recostó en la alfombra junto al entonces pelinegro. "Que triste. Creí que era una buena chica para ti"  
Taehyun bufó y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. “Vamos, Krys. Tengo 19 años, no 30. No voy a morir por no tener novia aún”  
Krystal frunció los labios e imitó al mayor colocando los brazos sobre su pecho. “Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad mis padres no tardarán en buscarme pretendientes. Jessica se ríe cuando me lo dice, como si ella no hubiera pasado por lo mismo”  
Taehyun mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo. “No entiendo la necesidad de casarte tan joven. Sin siquiera hacer el servicio militar-- Yo lo haré el próximo año”  
Krystal alzó las cejas y miró a Taehyun quien estaba a su lado. “¡Oiga, señor Cambio El Tema Sin Razón Aparente!”  
El pelinegro la interrumpió con su risa. “Ese es un nombre muy largo. Dime oppa”  
“¡Es en serio!” Lo golpeó en el hombro. Se sentía traicionada. “¡Vas a irte y dejarme sola y cuando vuelvas ya estaré en la universidad soportando a un montón de imbéciles!”  
“¡Oye!” Volteó quedando de costado sobre el suelo, mirando fijamente a la menor. “Nunca te dejaría sola pero sabes que es algo que debo hacer… y prefiero hacerlo ahora en vez de tener que hacerlo a los 30 e interrumpir mi vida de esa manera”  
Krystal mantuvo su mirada hasta que pudo sentir las lágrimas amenazar con escapar. “Al menos quédate hasta que me gradúe…”  
Taehyun asintió inmediatamente, sin siquiera pensarlo y la cobijó entre sus brazos. “Está bien. Está bien, pequeña”  
Krystal soltó una risita interrumpiendo así sus lágrimas e hizo el amago de golpearlo nuevamente. “No soy pequeña, soy Krystal”  
Taehyun formó media sonrisa en sus labios. “Krystal. Nunca te dejaré sola”  
Cuando Krystal se graduó de la escuela secundaria Taehyun estuvo ahí para ella.

Cuando Krystal se graduó de la escuela secundaria Taehyun estuvo ahí para ella. Como regalo de graduación, le obsequió un disco. No se trataba de un disco de alguno de los artistas del momento ni nada parecido. Era un disco que el mismo había hecho.  
Meses antes comenzó a grabar en un estudio gracias a la ayuda de un chico que trabajaba en la misma tienda de conveniencia que él. Pasaba sus tiempos libres escribiendo y componiendo para más tarde grabarlas y decidir si valía la pena dejarlas en el disco. Dejó de comprar carne para salvar dinero y en esos meses estuvo cerca de perder su departamento en varias ocasiones pues gastaba todo lo que podía en el estudio. Todo para crear un solo y único disco. Finalmente hizo treinta canciones, que quedarían en alta calidad de audio en dos CDCs. No se había creado para ser extravagante ni tener un libro de fotos que tuviera 100 de estas en alta calidad y variedad de colores. Solo tenía un pequeño libro que incluía la lista de canciones y las letras de estas, en fondos de colores azules y rojos pasteles. Y finalmente, una dedicación. Agradecía en ella a Krystal por ofrecerle su amistad y su cariño y por jamás abandonarlo. Le recordaba que sólo se iría por dos años y que en el transcurso de estos siempre le enviaría cartas. Explicaba que cada canción representaba algún momento en su amistad o algo de lo que habían hablado y deseaban realizar cuando tuviesen la edad suficiente. También tenía canciones que trataban exclusivamente sobre ella y otras que hablaban del impacto que tuvo en él con el pasar de los años. Quería que al escuchar cada canción los recuerdos volvieran a Krystal y sintiera la dicha que sintió en esos días. Agradecía por nunca dejarlo solo incluso cuando su maldita enfermedad trató de separarlos, incluso cuando fue egoísta y dejó que su familia partiera a Busán, cuando prefirió su propia libertad.

Krystal escuchó las diferentes canciones cada día durante el transcurso de esos dos años. Leyó las cartas de Taehyun y de alguna manera eso le dio la fuerza suficiente para no renunciar cuando sus padres decidieron por ella la carrera que debía estudiar, cuando la obligación de llevar notas sobresalientes estaba consumiéndola viva. Cada palabra era como un poco de aire fresco, algo de oxígeno para ella. Así cada carta tratara sobre algo irrelevante y hubiera sido enviada por el simple deseo de mantenerse en contacto, la estaba salvando poco a poco.  
++++

Definitivamente había llegado la primavera. Las mañanas ya no eran tan frías, los duros asientos de los autobuses no se sentían como un trozo de hielo y más importante, podías salir con menos abrigo.  
Como todas las mañanas después de las 9 el transporte público ya no iba atiborrado de gente. Veías pocas personas en traje o uniforme escolar y más señoras de casa y personas que no podías asegurar si estaban llegando tarde a sus trabajos o universidades o solo así era su horario. Krystal debería estar haciendo eso en ese momento.  
Las maletas atraían miradas de extraños y Krystal trataba de evitar pensar que todos sabían su secreto. Que todos sabían que estaba huyendo. Sabía que no tenía sentido, no había manera de que lo supieran pero tratar de disipar esos pensamientos era inútil, la culpabilidad la carcomía. Estaba muy cerca de tocar el timbre y bajar, si tan sólo eso pudiera terminar con tan horrible sentimiento.  
Taehyun estaba de pie al otro lado de una barandilla que separaba los asientos de la zona para discapacitados. Tenía ambas maletas a sus pies. Él tenía unos pantalones negros, zapatillas blancas y dos capas de camisetas manga larga y un hoodie gris. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por un gorro de lana que cubría todo su cabello, ahora de su color natural pues se había quitado el tinte la noche anterior.  
Dejaron el distrito de Gami. Dejaron Hanam. Esa ciudad que fue su hogar por más de 20 años. Y tomaron dos autobuses para poder llegar al distrito de Macheon, en Songpa, ya dentro de Seúl.  
El autobús paró cerca de la estación Macheon de la línea 5. Bajaron y se quedaron en la banqueta un momento. Estaban por hacerlo, estaban por dejar atrás tan pequeña ciudad y vivir. Quizás no era la mejor manera de vivir... pero esa era la opción que tenían y se trataba de tomarla o dejarla.  
Se miraron a los ojos y Taehyun le sonrió, queriendo transmitir seguridad.  
"Vamos a estar bien" Dijo él.  
Krystal asintió. "Vamos a estar bien" repitió. Deseaba creer esas palabras pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios e inseguridad.  
Taehyun alzó una mano y con la palma abierta la ofreció a la castaña. Ella lo miró y la tomó con la suya. Entrelazaron sus dígitos y acompañados de una profunda respiración se hicieron camino hacia el recinto.  
El viaje en tren desde Macheon hasta Gongdeok duró casi una hora. Tiempo en el que Krystal se quedó dormida en el hombro de Taehyun producto de las pocas horas de sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. Más adelante en el viaje Krystal se recostó en los asientos y posó su cabeza sobre los muslos del castaño. En ningún momento terminaron el contacto de sus manos.  
Muchas personas posaban sus miradas curiosas sobre ellos, quizás preguntándose quienes eran y a dónde se dirigían. Estando en época de estudios, solo veías gente joven en uniforme o con libros en sus manos. Taehyun sentía las miradas sobre ellos, pero no les prestaba atención. No le importaba en lo más mínimo.  
Su vida dio un giro completo desde que se le ofreció el estúpido trabajo, desde que aceptó y asesinó a un hombre del que jamás había escuchado, pero que era importante en la vida de muchas personas y esencial en muchos negocios. Se trataba de otro simple empresario que se había involucrado con la gente incorrecta, gente que estuvo cerca de arruinar su compañía y ahora le había arrebatado no solo su dinero sino también su vida. Todo gracias a él. Se había convertido en un maldito asesino todo por algo de dinero.  
Ahora debía asegurarse de que su familia no se viera involucrada, de no lastimar a los Jung y de cuidar a Krystal. Taehyun se preguntaba cómo sería capaz de olvidar lo que hizo. No podía dejar atrás el crimen cometido.

En la estación Gongdeok hicieron la combinación de Línea 5 a Línea 6 y en diez minutos llegaron a la estación de Mangwon, en el distrito de Mapo.  
Ya era más de medio día, el frío aún se sentía a pesar de todo. Krystal escondía su mano libre en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sintiéndose una idiota por no haber llevado con ella un par de guantes. Estaba desconcertada, solo seguía a Taehyun quien la guiaba y les hacía camino entre las personas que los miraban con curiosidad e irritación. Sus maletas estorbaban en el camino y ¿Quién sale de vacaciones en una época que todo sigue jodidamente helado?  
Finalmente se detuvieron en una de esa calle y solo entonces Krystal fue capaz de respirar hondo, quitarse la bufanda y ver su alrededor con claridad. Pudo ver la calle atiborrada de autos y la parada del autobús a unos pasos de ellos, con personas demasiado ocupadas en lo que sea que estuvieran reproduciendo en su teléfono como para notar algo de lo que sucedía en su entorno. La entrada a la estación de trenes estaba a unos pasos y siempre había gente entrando y saliendo, bajando del autobús para hacer la conexión con el tren y poder llegar más rápido a su destino. Pudo ver que había un supermercado a un par de cuadras de ellos y que no había nada más que edificios residenciales al otro lado de la gran avenida. El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes grises, probablemente comenzaría a llover. Pudo ver a Taehyun quien se recargó sobre el muro de concreto pintado de blanco, deshaciéndose de su gorro de lana y despeinando su cabello con la mano. Krystal rió al distinguir un montón de cabellos alzarse entre la multitud, arruinando el típico peinado del mayor, pero no le dijo nada y él no le prestó atención.  
"¿Por qué nos detuvimos aquí, Taehyun?" Hablar por sobre el ruido del tráfico era difícil y para no gritar se posicionó al lado de Taehyun contra el muro blanco, asegurándose de mantener su maleta con ella.  
"Durante el tiempo que estuve fuera de Hanam conocí a unas cuantas personas" Comenzó él, recordando el tiempo que estuvo en Incheon y en el distrito de Gangnam en Seúl. "Solo he mantenido el contacto con uno de ellos y... nos ayudará"  
Ella asintió y manteniendo silencio volvió a colocarse la bufanda.  
"Se llama Terada Takuya, es un gran chico" Apoyó su cabeza contra el concreto.  
Krystal sonrió y aplaudió efusivamente. Por alguna razón, se sentía triunfante al saber que Taehyun se hizo cercano a alguien lo suficiente como para recordar su nombre y alagarlo. "Nuestro Taehyunie ya tiene un amigo, siento tanto orgullo"  
Taehyun bufó y frunció los labios. "Estaría de acuerdo, pero me dijiste Taehyunie"  
Krystal cambió su sonrisa por un puchero, eso desató en Taehyun una silenciosa pero poderosa risa. Atrapó a la menor entre sus brazos y ella no tardó en tomarlo de la cintura. Se mantuvieron así, atrapados en un abrazo silencioso por varios minutos más hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un obvio acento japonés y admirable buen humor.  
”¡Hyung!" Takuya los observaba desde la orilla de la banqueta. Sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ropa de abrigo casual, fue fácil que la primera impresión que diera fuera buena.  
"¡No soy hyung, Terada!" Lo corrigió Taehyun, sin liberar a Krystal aún de su agarre, apartando solo su mirada para posarla en el pelinegro.  
"¡Pero hyung!" Takuya insistió, acercándose a ellos. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Abrazo familiar en medio de la calle?"  
"¡Sueltame, Nam!" Batallaba Krystal desde la oscuridad de los brazos de Taehyun.  
"Solo porque tenemos un invitado, Jung" Así la soltó y sonriente miró a Takuya. “Bueno, creo que sabes quién ella”  
Takuya asintió. “La señorita que no podías dejar de mencionar, ni siquiera un solo día. “Soojung esto, Soojung aquello, Soojung es tan linda, Soojung es tan graciosa” Parecías una grabadora cada vez que la mencionabas”  
Ella comenzó a reír inmediatamente, apuntando a Taehyun y negando con la cabeza. Taehyun no se sentía avergonzado, más bien estaba molesto de que Takuya lo hubiera dicho de tal manera. Según él recordaba, le había contado sobre Soojung con más melancolía y cariño en sus palabras, Terada solo se estaba burlando.  
“Creí que ibas a ayudarnos, ¿por qué estás burlándote de mí ahora?” Espetó el castaño.  
La expresión de Takuya cambió y en un respiro se encontraba haciendo reverencias frente a ellos. “ごめんなさい! ごめんなさい!” Pedía disculpas en su lengua natal repetidas veces, hasta que Taehyun lo aceptara y cambiara su expresión amargada.  
Después de la pequeña charla Takuya los guió a su auto y guardó su equipaje en el maletero. Así, los llevó hasta la zona de Hapjeong. En el viaje Takuya aprovechó de presentarles y hablarles sobre el departamento que les había conseguido. Con las indicaciones específicas de Taehyun, fue capaz de encontrarles algo cerca del río Han que no costara mucho.  
No era el mejor complejo de departamentos, pero estaba en una zona tranquila y estaba dentro de su presupuesto. Taehyun había vivido en peores condiciones desde que tenía 18, podían soportarlo.

“Creí que seguirías con el cabello rubio, te sentaba muy bien” Dijo Takuya, mientras ayudaba a Krystal con su maleta por las escaleras.  
Taehyun bufó. “Bueno, ya sabes. Nueva vida, nuevo yo. O eso dicen”  
“Nunca te vi como alguien que tomara esas frases hípsters en serio” Comentó Krystal con ligereza.  
Takuya rió, llevando la maleta por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a su puerta. “Aquí estamos, habitación 709” Sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su abrigo y la introdujo en el cerrojo. “Después de firmar el contrato Shin trajo algunas plantas y algo de comida para que estuvieran bien por hoy. Es encantador, ¿no es así?” Comentó sonriendo ampliamente.  
Él giró la llave y se introdujo en el departamento. Krystal y Taehyun lo siguieron de cerca. Taehyun observó el lugar y comenzó a asentir. El lugar estaba bien. Paredes blancas, piso de cerámicas grises. Estaba amueblado con lo básico como un sofá, mesa y tres sillas, cocina y unos pocos muebles. Sí, eso era más de lo que necesitaban.  
“No sé cómo podré agradecértelo, Terada”  
“Oh, no hay problema, hyung. Con que me puedan recibir y a Shin algún día y con tal de que estén a salvo… Yo estaré feliz” Takuya les sonrió.  
Krystal caminó a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá que ahora tenían. Era tan cómodo que estaba tentada a tomar una siesta en esa posición.  
Taehyun rió. “¡No puede ser que sigas teniendo sueño, Jung!”  
Ella respondió con pereza, casi balbuceando. “¡Déjame en paz, Nam! Acostumbro tener más horas de sueño.”  
Takuya los miró sonrientes y asintió para sí mismo. “No hay colchón pero Shin dijo que podríamos conseguir uno para ustedes. Eso tendría que ser hoy en la tarde, ¿les parece a las 5 PM?”  
De Krystal no hubo respuesta. La chica ya se había quedado dormida.  
“¿Estás seguro de que pueden hacer esto? No quiero sentir que abuso de su generosidad” Taehyun ni siquiera había pagado el primer mes de arriendo.  
“Oh, por favor, hyung. Tenemos trabajos estables, podemos ayudar a un amigo y su novia—“  
Lo interrumpió. “No es mi novia” Dijo tajante.  
“¿No?” Takuya frunció el ceño, incrédulo. “Pero creí que… ¿Por qué no?”  
“No voy a amarrarla a mí de esa manera. No la obligaré a sentirse miserable y atrapada por culpa mía y mis estúpidas decisiones”  
El menor suspiró, se encogió de hombros y asintió. “Solo diré que… Yo también pensaba eso cuando empezó lo mío con Shin. Temía lastimarlo o conseguir que lo asesinaran de alguna manera, pero me di cuenta que le hacía más daño alejándolo de mí. Ahora estoy casado con un hombre maravilloso que me ama tanto como yo a él” Sonreía, risueño. “Si la sigues alejando vas a perderla. Podrían ser tan felices juntos, no imaginas cuánto. Solo tienes que atreverte”

 

La primera persona en llegar a casa fue la Sra. Jung. Ella fue quien encontró la casa vacía y la nota de Krystal. La mujer no fue nada más que un desastre sollozante hasta que su esposo llegó del trabajo y la encontró en tal estado. No pudo dejar de llorar, no pudo explicarle el porqué de su llanto, solo cuando le mostró la nota pudo entender.  
Su hija se había ido, abandonó su futuro y su vida para estar al lado de un maldito vago. Había tirado todo esfuerzo hecho a través de los años por un chico que jamás podría darle lo que deseara.   
Jessica fue la que peor reaccionó. Mientras su padre trataba de consolar a su esposa y hacerla dejar de llorar, Jessica comenzó a gritar y maldecir, de paso logrando que los nervios de su madre empeoraran. Llamó al teléfono de Krystal sólo para descubrir que el aparato había sido abandonado en su habitación.  
Esas cuatro paredes habían perdido todo. Krystal le daba vida y luz a esa habitación, sus fotografías y adornos convertían ese lugar en un sitio único que tenía la esencia y el espíritu de su hermana en el, pero ahora ni siquiera eso había dejado para ellos. Nada, como si no existiera, como si la niña en las fotos familiares solo fuera una creación de su imaginación.  
Jessica se echó a llorar, destruida, llena de odio. Taehyun le había arrebatado a su hermana, ella se había enamorado de un imbécil que la llevaría a la perdición y no podía perdonarle eso.

"Mamá, Papá, Jessica.  
Sé que pedir que entiendan mis razones es inútil, así que no lo haré. Solo pediré que sepan perdonarme.  
Me escapé porque necesito hacerlo, porque necesito amor, necesito libertad, necesito vivir. Siempre supe que una vida conformista nunca sería lo mío. Por diez años intenté adaptarme y ser una coreana normal, todos saben que lo hice. Hacerlo me estaba matando.  
Lamento no ser la hija, la hermana modelo que esperaron. De verdad lo hago.  
Y prefiero morir siendo libre que vivir aprisionada.  
Los amo y sin importar mis acciones, deben saber que jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Así sea esta la última vez que lo diga.  
Te amo, mamá.  
Te amo, papá.  
Te amo, Jessica.

Soojung"


End file.
